Your Eurovision 5
Information The 5th edition of Your Eurovision will take place in Australia, after Jessica Mauboy won edition 4 with the song `Never be the same`. Australia had the highest rights to host the edition. Dami Im will host the contest live from the Opera House in Sydney! The semi finals take place on 2nd and 9th of September and the final will take place at the 23th of September 2017. Participating countries: 29 countries will participate this edition. Bebe Rexa returns for the third time after one edition of absence, she joins the contest this time for the United Kindom after she represented Hawaii twice in the first and third edition, she'll do it together with Louis Tomlinson. Her partner of the third edition, Martin Garrix, also returns, but this time for his homecountry The Netherlands, featuring with Troye Sivan. Lena returns for the fifth time in a row, this time for Germany again after she represented Liechtenstein last edition. Greta Salome also returns for Iceland, this time with her song Row. Zara Larsson came back for Sweden. after an edition of not praticipating, she sings Symphony together with the band Clean Bandit. Venue The Opera House in Sydney, Australia will host the contest. Usually only Opera songs will shine in this venue, but now also our songs! The Opera House has a capcity of 2679 seats. The contest was held in the Concerthall Big 5 + Host country Since now, there is a big 5 and host country. The big 5 are the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th place from Edition 4. Also the host country is pre-qualified. The countries from the big 5 this edition are: - Belgium - Denmark - Netherlands - New Zealand - Sweden Interval acts this were all the interval acts in this editon Semi-Final 1 In this semi 12 countries praticipate for a place for the final. The first six will qualifie, the 7th and 8th place will go to the wildcard battle. Germany and Monaco got the same amount of points so they both went to the wildcard round Semi-Final 2 In this semi 11 countries praticipate for a place for the final. The first six will qualifie, the 7th and 8th place will go to the wildcard battle. Because Barbados and Israel got the same ammount of points, they both go to the wildcard round Wildcard battle Indonesia and Barbados won the wildcard battle, barbados won because it got the most ammount of 5 or 6 point than Israel Final The big 5 and host country are pre-qualified. Full reasults, top 29 'Non qualifiers ' Best Results: Sweden 1st place 139 points. Previous best 1st place 71 points Edition 1. New Zealand 2nd place 135 points. Previous best 4th place 87 points Edition 4. Malta 3rd place 114 points. Previous best 3rd place 94 points Edition 3. France 4th place 113 points. Previous best 4th place 76 points Edition 2. Finland 7th place 66 points. Previous best 8th place 54 points Edition 4. Mexico 20th place 9 points. Previous best Non-Qualification Edition 4.